Color Race 1/Transcript
SPOT: Wasabi! I’m Paintspot Infez! And this is Color Race, where 6 color contestants compete for the Color Race Crown! Each of the colors pointlessly bounce around the screen, and attempt to be the last one standing. If you fall in the Color Wheel, you lose. Let’s meet our six contestants... ...Red... RED: Yeah! I’m gonna win! SPOT: ...Orange... ORANGE: Hello! SPOT: ...Yellow... YELLOW: ... (says nothing, stares unblinkingly into your soul) SPOT: ...Green... GREEN: Hey! SPOT: ...Blue... BLUE: Let’s do this! SPOT: ...and Purple. PURPLE: What’s up? SPOT: 6 contestants, 5 losers, 3 guys, 3 girls, 1 winner and 1 host! This is Color Race 1. (theme song plays) SPOT: Have you picked a color yet? ... Alright, GO! (Yellow, Red, Purple, and Orange are eliminated, respectively; video pauses with Blue and Green suspended in the air) GREEN: So, I guess this is it. BLUE: Yeah. If I win, I’ll give the crown to you. GREEN: And if I win, I’ll give the crown to you! BLUE: Aw, thanks. GREEN: So, however hits the inside of that Wheel first loses. BLUE: Meh, 50-50 chance. Heads or tails. GREEN: Heads. BLUE: Tails. Alright. BOTH: May the best color win. (video unpauses, the two spin wildly out of control, Green hits the Wheel first; Blue is standing on top of Wheel) SPOT: Congrats, Blue! You win! BLUE: Yeah, but I was actually planning on giving the crown to Green. Is there any way we can get everyone out of this thing? SPOT: Ohhhh... Yikes. I made this thing unbreakable. It could only be opened with this button. (Spot pulls “button” out of pocket, “button” has been replaced with a “mePhone” with Trivia Crack) SPOT: What the--? This isn’t my button! It’s a mePhone4 with Trivia Crack on it! mePHONE4: Hey! Speak to yourself! SPOT: But still, this game is fun! (Friend and play me @paintspotinfez!) (Spot plays Trivia Crack during Blue’s acceptance speech) BLUE: I’d like to thank Green, Orange, Purple, Red, and basically everyone who’s not Yellow, who hasn’t really said anything nice to anyone, and came in last. And she doesn’t blink or move her mouth at all. YELLOW: (mask falls off) Oh, it’s on, Blue. (breaks wheel by pressing button that she had the whole time) BLUE: Wait, what was that? SPOT: According to my “Color Wheel” app, Yellow’s section has just been broken. I suggest that you run. (Yellow spins wheel on button, spinner lands on Blue, Yellow presses button, Blue falls in Color Wheel, Grabbers X and Z grab crown and sunglasses) YELLOW: Muahahahaha! The crown is mine! BLUE: Not so fast. YELLOW: (startled) Wh-who said that? BLUE: I did. GRABBER Z: Hey Grabber X! GRABBER X: Yeah Grabber Z? GRABBER Z: I’m out! GRABBER X: ...Peace. (both Grabbers fly up, pans out to Color Wheel, entire screen changes to PacMan-esque game, Yellow gets power pellet, “PacBlue” / Color Wheel loses, screen changes to Grabbers X and Z holding Blue) BLUE: You can’t do this! YELLOW: I already have! (pans out to grabbers holding Red, Orange, Green, Purple, and Spot) SPOT: Why am I here? I’m the host! I’m innocent! YELLOW: You rigged the animation so that I would lose and Blue would win! SPOT: No I didn’t! I tried to make realistic bouncy ball movements! And what animat-- Oh. PURPLE: It’s okay. You still have your phone to call for help, right? SPOT: Nope. It got up, walked away, and went back to host some “object show” (shoutout for Inanimate Insanity!) ORANGE: Wait, what did you say? SPOT: Oh, nothing. But I have a life! I have school! I have other unfinished animations! It’s my birthday, for crying out loud! YELLOW: Gah, fine! You can leave, but only to post other videos to YouTube. I need more videos to leave hate comments on! SPOT: Grrr... GREEN: Wait, if you were the host, and you’re being held captive by Yellow, does that make Yellow the host. YELLOW: ...Why, yes it does! SPOT: Really?! Thanks a lot, Green. BLUE: So... This is the end. Trapped by a school bus colored psychopath. GREEN: Awww... It’s okay, Blue. PURPLE: It’s not really the end. ORANGE: Yeah. It’s more like, “The End... question mark?” BLUE: No-- no-- wait! Don’t end th-- (“The End?” appears without ominous tone, goes to end screen) SPOT: Um, hi! I’m “Matthew Derrick Watson” aka Paintspot Infez. When I’m not hosting shows like Color Race and being kidnapped by a school bus psychopath... YELLOW: Hey! SPOT: ...I make little cartoons and animations and I’d appreciate it if you liked and subscribed. I also do this thing called Question of the Day, or QOTD, where on every video I post, I make a little question relating to the video for you all to answer! The first person to get it right in the comments wins! Type “QOTD: ” and then your guess for my favorite color, which is obviously not Yellow! YELLOW: HEY! SPOT: Today’s QOTD is “What is my favorite color?” If you get any of my top 3 exactly, you win! Here’s a hint, it’s not any of the contestants... or at least in Color Race 1! Well, I don’t have Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, (some two syllable social media network) or a Vine / I’d appreciate one more subscriber if you have the time / Could you follow me on Instagram and all these other sites / You know what would be awesome is to get a 100 likes! Wasabi! Category:CCategory:Transcripts